All of me loves all of You
by Ayesha Aeon
Summary: She knew that consciously or unconsciously, willingly or unwillingly, she was all of the time missing him. He knew that the day she died, he'd die too. But everyone has regrets in life and they did too. And sometimes when everything seems alright, some evils hidden for long may reveal themselves to disturb the peaceful life of others.
1. Chapter 1: Unclear Introduction

**"All of me loves all of You"**

 **Chapter 1: Unclear Introduction**

The sound of the sliding doors caught Ada's attention again. The glass doors parted to reveal a young couple holding hands and giggling on high school jokes. Like before, they were not the person she had been in the five star restaurant to meet. Some of her superiors thought that this was a professional meeting. She had been sent on such meetings before too but this was what she had decided to do on her own, _by_ her own. She was sick of meeting the persons whom she didn't know anything about. No doubt sometimes even government sent people that were as inexperienced as a newly born baby and such people usually gave her headaches. So, waiting for the very familiar face, she shifted her position on the chair. Her legs had already started feeling sore. Instead, her concentration went back to the couple.

 _I used to be of that age too,_ she thought.

But that was long gone now. There were times when she thought that civilians were nothing but mean and selfish. They had the courtesy of living a normal life like going to work every day and waiting for weekends. Their worries didn't exceed than missing a bus, being stuck in traffic or watching their favourite team lose the football match. And sometimes taking the time to express their opinions on political parties and cursing them for not solving their problems. But who could blame normal people? That was why they were called normal. They didn't know what was going on behind the walls of top floor offices and in the laboratories under warehouses. They weren't aware of a single tragedy that people like her had passed through. They didn't even know the A,B,C of zombies, ganadoes, viruses and outbreaks. Even if they did, they were successful in ignoring it which she was not very lucky in. Yeah. Sums it all. Normal people were _lucky._ Unlike her.

She almost frowned on calling herself unlucky. She wasn't unlucky at all. Rather she was one of the only people on mother earth who had _everything_ they wanted. Or...almost everything.

Her eyes darted to the watch she was wearing on her left wrist informing her that her contact was already half an hour late. She was thinking of getting up and leaving before she saw him coming. _Them_ to be precise. Four men in military uniform made their way to her. The one in the middle being the lead.

'Sorry to keep you waiting, Wong. Got trapped in traffic." The man with a lot of stars said sitting in front of her while the others just kept standing.

She nodded in response only to add, "Did you really have to bring this number of people just to talk to me?" with a smirk in the end.

"Standard protocol." he said while shrugging, "Plus, nothing can be predicted wherever you are involved." he replied with slight humour in his tone.

Ada rolled her eyes.

"Should I be flattered, General Carl?" Ada asked.

"I'll leave it on you. Now, I'm sure you already know why we're here. After all, you're the smartest we have."

"You're using kind words, _General_." she replied, noticing the change in his expressions when she called him general for the second time in their conversation. "Anyway, I'll be glad to hear anything you're here for."

"Who is using kind words now?" he retorted."Well, I just came to see if you're doing alright, actually."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I do." he said and stood up to leave. "Take care..." Then he seemed like he was considering what he had said."Like you do it anymore by yourself." he completed with a shake of his head. Ada didn't reply other than turned to leave.

He had merely walked two steps when he heard Ada stand up too. ''Dad" she called. He stopped in his track and turned. Her face was a mixture of sadness, remorse and guilt. "I'm sorry."

He went back to her. With a deep sigh he uttered, "That's not your fault, Ada. Nothing was your fault. Whatever happened, had to happen. Anyone would've done what you did but you've taken it too far. You need to let it go."

"I'm trying." she said while looking down at her hands.

"Try haven't made any wrong decision up till now. And I'm sure you won't do it in the future." he said while giving her his best smile." Take care" he repeated.

"I will." She said with a smile, all expressions from earlier, gone.

He turned with the other militia men following after him. She watched him leave the restaurant until he was out of her sight. Ada smiled when his words replayed in her mind again reminding her how much she loved him. He had the most significant and vital part in making her as strong as she was now.

 _No, maybe not now. There was something else holding her together at present, always will in the future too._

She didn't want to think about what had happened a month ago. Always refused to. She would never want to admit that she had made a mistake; the biggest mistake of her life, that ruined everything. That ruined _her._ Ada Wong would feel like a fool if she said she didn't regret that day. Assassins and spies like her were trained better than to feel ruefulness over the dirty deeds they did. The thing that prickled at her the most was the fact that whatever she did was not intentional. She was known as a spy, the ill-famed bitch responsible for the viral outbreak in China. The truth was, she could never make herself take away a human life; not at least an innocent one. But she had come to the conclusion of forgiving herself and letting go of the unpleasant memories that took place past month.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she stepped onto the busy roads and streets. The sunlight was turning to a muddy colour peeking from the spaces between the marvelous buildings of Washington D.C. Without even a trivial effort, she located her car. She walked to it with her signature gait and was about to unlock when her cell phone rang. Seeing the more-than-familiar caller ID, she pressed the answer button.

''Yeah?" she said a little too casually.

"I see, skipping the formalities?" the voice on the other end said.

"My apologies!" she said with detectable sarcasm in her voice, "What service would you like me to do for you, _Sire?"_

 _"Now, let's not get meeky!" then the male voice suddenly meant business, " I want him here at twelve at any cost. Injured, bruised, drugged, passed out...I don't care. Just make sure to keep him alive."_

Ada seemed to hesitate but she didn't let the man on line sense it. He would know if he saw her face to face though. "I know. Otherwise he would be of no use!"

"Right, Ada. I'm hundred percent sure you'll prove yourself like you always do. Just make sure that Kennedy doesn't become suspicious."

 _How would he become suspicious if he's passed out, idiot._

"I will"

"Just bring him here and he'll get what he deserves."

"And how am I suppos-" she began but was cut off by "That's your problem". Not even listening to what she was going to say.

She would've shown anger in such moments but this one was different. She had a task and this task involved Leon Scott Kennedy. Not that he would be shocked. A lot of her missions had included him in the past. The hard part in this one was to hand him over to someone, temporarily though. Like it mattered. She dialed a number on her phone making sure to change the sim card.

 _Time to play I-Need-Your-Help..._

After two dial tones her call was answered by an attractive voice, "Hello?"

 _Alright..._

"Miss me, handsome?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Ada?" was the only answer she received.

 **A/N: If there are any mistakes, kindly forgive me. I already changed the storyline for this story two times. Changed the name three times and landed on this one. I've already read and edited this chapter enough times that I don't have the will to go through it all to check for any mistakes. Bear with me please... Trust me, I'm a nice girl. :D**

 **Rate and Review! No, no... favourite, follow, read, enjoy and review.**

 **Do ask if you have any questions regarding the chapter or story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen Secrets

**"All Of Me Loves All Of You"**

 **Chapter 2: Stolen Secrets**

It was Thursday and weekend was so far ahead. Sometimes jobs are headache. Especially when you are an agent who's been trained to stay on fight or flight mode at all times. Ask spiderman to stop swinging through the buildings and start a cooking show on television and see if he punches you in the nose or not. But in Leon's case, he didn't know who to punch. 'How many' to punch actually!

Leon exhaled silently as he finished another file regarding the _government-al_ affairs. He was so brainsick of sitting in the chair all day that he stood up and stretched his fagged out muscles. He went almost unnoticed because this building was a place, where most of the people worked like ants. Always moving, and never stopping. He had only spent three hours in his office but he was already feeling like going home. It was one of those lazy days where he would dawdle here and there just because he had stayed up till late the previous night. Not that he complained.

"Taking a break are we?" a female voice said. Leon turned to see Ingrid Hunnigan smiling at him.

Leon offered a smile too before replying. "Yeah. Boring daily grind. "

"Care to have some coffee?" Ingrid said, adjusting her glasses. Leon raised an eyebrow considering her offer and nodded with a sigh.

Walking through other working _ants_ , they made it out of the government building and to the nearest cafe. Not to mention that the nighest cafe was only across the street.

"I used to be so scared of crossing streets when I was a kid." Leon exclaimed, earning him a laugh from Hunnigan as soon as they found a vacant table.

"Almost everyone is, Kennedy." she said, making Leon feel a little stupid.

" _Almost_ " Leon answered in mock attitude.

Ingrid shook her head on his reaction. Leon was well known for his little joke attempts. He possessed the natural ability to make others laugh, and light hearted. That was why she had come here with him. She had been feeling quite distressed and was proud of calling Leon her best friend.

Noticing her silence Leon became concerned. Not that she talked a lot, but with him around she wasn't this quiet either. "Hey, What's wrong?" he asked her in an implicated tone.

Hunnigan sighed heavily and took off her glasses, placing them on the table. She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked at the floor.

Leon understood what had happened. His training years had taught him a lot of proficient things. The best of them was being able to read the faces of other people. He didn't need a second look to tell what was wrong, specially when it came to his close friends. A wave of anger flashed through his eyes and he asked, "What did he do?"

Hunnigan smiled a bit on the fact that she didn't even need to tell what had happened. Plus she was thankful. She looked at Leon trying her best not to let the tears, that were dangerously welling up by now, come out of her eyes. She swallowed hard and said in a weak voice.

"He left."

These two words were enough to cause fire to build up in Leon's heart and mind. Hunnigan was like his sister, as he didn't have any. And seeing her mourning over some playboy was not doing any good.

"What the hell does it mean by he left? It's your wedding next month!" Leon snarled.

"It _was_ " Hunnigan corrected. She remembered how many times Leon had told her to be careful about that selfish idiot. But she was so caught up in the moment that she let him fool her.

Leon sighed covering his face with both his hands as his elbows were resting on the table. He was crestfallen with the news. He imagined how bad Hunnigan would be feeling right now. All he wanted to do was scream at her for not listening to him. But it would only make her wounds deeper. Therefore, he decided to take the other turn around.

His expressions changed from disappointment to being neutral and then to a smile gradually. "So... how're you feeling after getting rid of an asshole?" Leon remarked with a playful smile.

Ingrid was a little taken aback first, but then her lips curled into a wide grin. She took a deep breath and placed her glasses back on her nose. With a funny face, she passed another smile to Leon and said "Fresh and Cool. He doesn't know I have a friend like you. So he can go to hell whenever he wants to."

Leon also smiled at her response. "That's like Ingrid Hunnigan of American government." Again causing her to chuckle. She was glad she worked with him. Or like most of the people, she would have become a robot by now. But she couldn't shake of the fact that Leon's sense of humour had blossomed since-

"Hey you two!" her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an all too familiar voice. Leon almost hissed as he just remembered something. They saw Helena marching towards them with closed fists.

"God! We forgot to tell her about coffee" Leon said feigning fear.

"Yeah you 'did' forget to tell me. And now you'll pay for it." Helena said, almost fuming.

"But Leena, we have already paid for our coffee" Hunnigan joked innocently.

Helena rolled her eyes. They didn't know if it was because of the joke, or her nick name.

"Stop wasting your time and come back inside."

"We're not wasting time. We're having coffee." Leon said in a fake serious tone.

"Like I can't see." she said annoyingly.

Leon and Hunnigan both chuckled slightly and walked towards the building followed by Helena.

Leon had just arrived at his table when his phone began ringing. He fished it out of his jeans pocket noticing that the caller ID was unknown. After a speck of indisposition, he answered the call with his signature "Hello?"

The other person seemed to enjoy his words as there was silence for a moment.

"Miss me, handsome?" a sultry voice asked, causing shivers to jolt down Leon's spine.

A smile found its way on his lips when he spoke her name... "Ada?"

He was sure she would have smiled too, on the way he always took her name. So deeply, yet so closely. This was the only name that Leon loved to pronounce, in reality, in dreams and in short, everywhere. Ada Wong. The woman in red. The woman who had kept him awake on countless nights. The enigma he thought he knew better than anyone else did, or possibly could.

"You know me too well, don't you?" she teased.

"Of course I do. After all, army chief doesn't have many daughters, does he?" he gave a proper answer, causing Ada to smirk wider at his response.

"Well... You're half right." she responded, informing the agent that she knew better.

"What would that mean?" Leon asked innocently.

"I'm afraid I won't tell that easily." Ada answered.

"No surprise" he exclaimed as a matter-of-fact.

There was silence again before Ada sighed. "Actually..." she trailed off, "I was in a bit of... you can say, problem." Leon couldn't help but tense at the sudden change in Ada's tone. She was worried about something, and that worried him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I can't tell that on phone. Maybe we can meet somewhere." she replied.

"Right Now? Where?" he questioned.

"No, not right now." she answered.

''But why not at h-" Leon started but was cut off.

"I'll text you the address. I'll be waiting." Ada remarked sounding grateful. This was what she admired about Leon Kennedy. He was always ready to help. Always.

"Uh-huh" Leon nodded though she couldn't see him.

With that she hung up, leaving Leon in confusion. His phone vibrated again to show a text message from the number Ada had called from.

'Cafe Lino at 6:00'

Leon sighed as he waited for the clock's big hand to reach 6.

It had been half an hour since he had been waiting for Ada. He had reached the decided venue at 6:15, thanks to the heavy traffic and it was 6:45 now. He never took Ada for the 'coming late' type. Hell she was NEVER late and this mere fact was freaking him out. Uncountable number of questions were filling his mind with innumerable possibilities, both good and bad. He glanced at his phone nervously and decided to wait for another fifteen minutes. But all to no avail. He stood up to leave and dialed her number again.

'The number you're trying to reach is currently switched off.'

The same voice again with the same words. He started walking towards his car while thinking what his next step should be. Whatever problem Ada was talking about, was pretty serious. And he's heart was already aching for why she hadn't showed up.

He reached his home apparently disappointed. Taking his time to unlock the door , he entered the dark hall and closed the door behind him. As soon as he flicked the lights on, the telephone bell rang piercing through the silence startling him.

He rushed to the phone and picked up the receiver just to hear the high panting of Ada on the other end. He was dumbfounded and almost shouted "Ada! Where the hell are you?"

The only response he got was her distorted voice."Leo- hel-" He couldn't make out anything and just with that, the call ended. He quickly dialed back.

 _C'mon Ada..._

But no one picked up.

"Shit" he muttered and ran outside towards his car.

Wasting no time in locking the door he made his way towards his car and started the ignition. The black SUV came to life and was soon roaming the streets. Leon quickly typed a number on his phone keeping a careful eye on the road.

"Hello?" Hunnigan answered.

"Hunnigan! I'm sending you a number. Just give me the location right now." he said sounding to be in haste.

"Wait, what's wrong?" she implored.

"Just do what I'm saying" he shouted and hung up. Still driving carefully, he sent Ada's number to Hunnigan. In a matter of minutes, he got the location.

Only thing he could do was to pray to God for Ada's safety. After all, that was all that mattered to him right now.

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **: So...What do you think is happening? Don't tell me that I'm unpredictable :D . Well a little gift here. The one who guesses right about what's going on gets his name as a character in the coming chapters of the story. I promise. (Yes! I promise :-p)**_

 _ **You can whip me with a stick for not updating for so long but you CAN'T. Because I'm soooooooo far away (grins in triumph) Yay!**_

 _ **Love You Fans and... well fans ;-)**_


End file.
